How Do I See a Beautiful World in a Reality Full of Enemies?
by Tatrin
Summary: King Livius Ifrikia made history for successfully conquering the entire world but the Rain Kingdom, which only became a Dukedom instead of absorbed into the Sun Empire because the Sun Emperor took interest in the Fourth Princess, Nike Lemercier. He conquered a world where swords and spears were the peak of military might


**How Do I See a Beautiful World in a Reality Full of Enemies?**

**King Livius Ifrikia made history for successfully conquering the entire world _but _the Rain Kingdom, which only became a Dukedom instead of absorbed into the Sun Empire because the Sun Emperor took interest in the Fourth Princess, Nike Lemercier. He conquered a world where swords and spears were the peak of military might, but what happens when one of the many small rebellions grew powerful due to their new firearms?**

* * *

King Leonidas III and Queen Antonia, were rulers not worth mentioning. The king's younger brother, Rani Spiral was barely a footnote, and the king's half brother was only notable for being appointed as the Prime Minister and turned traitor. They were remembered, but barely gossiped about. Not after how much more significant of an impact on the world that the youngest member of the royal family, King Livius I, had on the world.

The less mentioned they are, the better it is, in Livius' mind, especially when the man who sired him practically hid Sheila from the entire world.

_Not that the world was any better either_. Livius sneered at the body staining his floor, like an overgrown lice he had just managed to shorten its already short life. Livius twisted his grip so he could slide his sword out of the flesh that failed to do its job in protecting the heart beneath it and positioned the tip near the corpse's chin, unmasking him. The failure of an assassin possessed features that were somewhat familiar to him. Livius snorted, "Poison. They're too stupid to give up, do they?"

"Understandable when we consider their current state," Neil, Livius' personal retainer, commented. "How did you conquer them?"

Livius had to smile at the memory, and Neil's never-ending quest to keep his memory sharp. "The Poison Kingdom survived so far due to their relative invisibility from the world, and growing up with such a dense view honed the natives innate talent to sense their surroundings. Traditional assassination attempts never worked because Poison soldiers were better trained in such blind conditions, and force invasion failed the same way."

Seeing that his King's grip on his sword was more relaxed, Neil retrieved a napkin and handed it to Livius who accepted it and used it to clean his blade. "My world have no need for a stretch of land where I cannot even navigate," he continued. "No one before me seems to have realized the fog was double edged. It hid the kingdom from sight, but also made them unable to see that I had surrounded its entire border with my militia. In an attrition warfare, I who had the greater resource and men I could afford to lose obviously won."

It took an entire week for Livius' soldiers to round up every single people of the Poison Kingdom outside of their territory, which to this date extremely _stank _with leftovers of the dead and actually living up to their name. Livius fished out the most sensible one among them and pointed the woman as the newest leader, and relocated them all to make use of a piece of empty spacious land between the Water and Ground Kingdoms, both of which he had conquered a month prior and were now simply Domains. One year of age, the newly established Poison constitutional monarchy was still stubborn enough to send assassins while the woman he had pointed as the symbolic ruler, the Viceroy of Poison Domain, came to visit the Sun Kingdom's capital for her report.

The practice was _normal_. Over half of the kingdoms he had conquered would do similar things. What bore Livius is the consistently low competence of the Poison Domain's assassins.

"I might need to remind Viceroy Mal that I can simply do away with her," Livius mused, sheathing his cleaned sword.

"There remains a possibility of her being unaware."

"A woman that sharp isn't oblivious. I consider it more probable that she's simply letting anyone brainless enough to try to take cheap shots at me," Livius turned turned away to step out of the hall. "Fetch someone to clean up the floor. It's poor decoration for where I would meet my bride, isn't it?"

The 15-year-old smiled to himself, considering the state of the world so far.

Ice Domain, with Ursula Rayluychaney at the front. She quite probably hated him after he killed off her entire family but that's simply the fate of traitors.

Poison Domain, with Mal as the Viceroy. Sharp, cunning, unafraid to get her hands dirty but unfortunate enough for Livius to discover she has a weak heart for people she calls "her crew". Blackmail was enough of a leash.

Grass Domain, a small territory Livius established order by banishing the rulers who had a penchant for openly torturing a discriminated group of people in his kingdom because they possessed abnormally long lifespan and the ability to connect with dragons. Only one dragon survived and Livius pointed its friend, a long fair-haired woman called Maquia, to lead the territory. She was a passive woman and supports his rule, willing to become a scout and emergency warning for any unexpected invasions with her dragon, Renato. The dragons they bond with were not dragons of war, she said, but allows Livius to freely imply to the world that the dragon is deadly and at his disposal for intimidation purposes.

Sky Domain was an unexpected boon. Led by a pair of leaders who were ex-pirate and ex-law enforcer respectively, Leah Swan and Charles Jones, the two began their diplomatic meeting bluntly acknowledging him as an effective ruler they could trust to be competent.

Steel Domain was also unexpectedly easy. The Wisteria brothers who were excellent sword falling in love with a mere pharmacist trained in the castle, Livius had ample opportunities to strike.

Ground's ex-King Syaoran, on the other hand, got word of Livius' meddling and struck Livius' territory first. It took two months because he had to take care of Saoirse's Water Kingdom that had the misfortune of standing between their territories but he managed to subdue Syaoran.

The Dark Domain was strife with civil wars and Livius had quite the fun time shifting from the physical battlefield to the verbal one with the Vessaliuz Family.

Now, according to intelligence, Livius really only had three Kingdoms in the world left for him to subjugate. The Ocean Kingdom who had Amaluna Luirasalle's forbidable army, which he'll deal with later after recovering from his battle with the Fire Kingdom's Queen Yona.

The Rain Kingdom, which would be the only one receiving special treatment to become a Dukedom in exchange for him taking the bride with the power to control the weather itself. The plans Livius concocted once he had that kind of control threatened him with impatience.

Lastly, the Moon Kingdom. The Princess ascending the throne was a naive on all accounts based on Livius' spies' report a few months back, but Asseylum vers Allusia the Queen has a highly competent Shield called Troyard and a rather ruthless Sword Kaizuka backing her rule. Livius had actually suffered defeat twice thanks to those two; the first because he underestimated Allusia's resources and the second because they had build some dangerously effective type of weapons.

Which would fail because no army can match nature's own wrath.

Best make a strong impression for this Nike Lemercier.

* * *

**Potential characters in this multi-crossover for our imaginations to play to our hearts' content!**

Aladdin, a young adventurer exploring the world.

Craft and Hole, two merchants simply enjoying life.

Two traveling scientists, the Elric brothers.

And the otherworldly strong noodle owner named Pucca.


End file.
